Is He My Bo(y)ss?
by chachachan93
Summary: "you are mine"-KTH "what do you mean?"-JJK Cerita tentang seorang perempuan yang harus dipindahkerjakan karena sebuah paksaan. Namun, siapa sangka, yang awalnya dia berfikir akan tersiksa, justru dibahagiakan pada akhirnya. Penasaran? Langsung aja deh buka ceritanya ? Warning! GS area #taehyung # jungkook #taekook #vkook
1. Prolog

Cerita tentang seorang perempuan yang harus dipindahkerjakan karena sebuah paksaan. Namun, siapa sangka, yang awalnya dia berfikir akan tersiksa, justru dibahagiakan pada akhirnya.

_"Lepaskan dia, maka kamu akan aman."_ \- KTH

_"Aku bisa melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang kumau."_ \- KTH

_"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_ \- JJK

_"Kau akan tahu nanti"_ -KTH

_"Welcome to your new world dear"_ \- KTH

.

.

.

Hallo, selamat datang di ff pertamaku.

Ini udah aku publish di Wattpad dengan user name yang sama @chachachan93

Semoga kalian suka...

Terimakasih chinguyaa


	2. Chap 1

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul, terdapat seorang gadis cantik masih bergelung dengan selimutnya di atas kasur kesayangannya. Tampaknya, gadis bergigi bak bunny ini enggan untuk sekedar menggeliatkan badannya karena rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Dia tidur begitu lelapnya, dan sangat tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama. Hingga suara indah mengintrupsi pendengarannya.

"Jungkook... kookie sayang... ayo banguun, sudah jam 6 ini." Teriak eomma Jungkook.

Yaa, gadis bunny yang tengah meringkuk itu adalah Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, atau biasa dipanggil Kookie oleh orang tersayang dan juga sahabatnya.

Apa perlu ku perkenalkan keluarganya??

Okee baiklah...

Yang pertama adalah appa dari Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Sehun.

Pemilik dari Selu Corp. Pria yang baik, penyayang, tampan (menurut istrinya), perhatian, daddy-able sekali. Tapi siapa sangka, ayah dari Jungkook ini tidak dapat mengucapkan huruf "s" dengan baik. Untungnya semua keluarganya memakluminya. Kecuali sahabatnya .

Yang kedua adalah eomma Jungkook, Jeon Luhan.

Istri dari Jeon Sehun ini memiliki paras cantik seperti anak usia 5 tahunan padahal sudah berkepala 3 (awet muda), lembut, penyayang, mommy-able sekali, tapi siapa sangka, dibalik parasnya yang imut dan terkesan calm itu sebenarnya jika dia sedang bersama sahabatnya maka ia tidak akan bisa jaim lagi, seperti perempuan bar bar .

Apa perlu ku beritahu tentang pewaris tunggal Selu Corp juga??

Ya??

Ohh apakah tidak??

Tapi walaupun ada yang menjawab tidak, saya akan tetap memberitahu anda hihi .

Namanya, Jeon Jungkook.

Yeoja yang tak kalah imutnya dengan sang ibu ini memiliki kepribadian yang lucu, periang, baik, dan ada saja kelakuan yang bikin semua orang bertanya _"sebenarnya berapa umur yeoja ini?"._ Walaupun begitu, yeoja ini pun sama seperti eommanya, **cerewet**. Wajar saja sih kalau perempuan cerewet -_-

_Back to the story..._

Karena tidak menyahut, eomma nya pun memasuki kamarnya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah baby bunny nya masih tertidur. Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari eomma nya. Akhirnya, eomma nya pun mendekati sang anak.

"Kookie, ayo bangun, sudah jam berapa sekarang, apa kamu tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" kata eomma nya.

"Enghh... aku masih ngantuk eomma, 5 menit lagi oke?" Sahut Jungkook bernegosiasi.

"Kamu ini, kalau 5 menit lagi kamu mau bangun jam berapa? Ini saja sudah pukul 06.56 Kookie." Ucap eomma nya sambil sedikit gemas dengan tingkah putrinya itu.

"APA??!! JAM 06.56??!! KENAPA EOMMA BARU MEMBANGUNKANKU? AISH.. BISA TELAT AKU..." teriaknya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Eomma nya hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya memutuskan keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

Setelah siap dengan pakaiannya, Jungkook pun turun dengan membawa peralatannya untuk bekerja. Ia menuju eomma dan appa nya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi eomma, appa" panggil Jungkook seraya mencium pipi orang tuanya.

"Pagi Kookie." Sahut eomma nya.

"Pagi my baby bunny." Sahut appa nya yang sedang menggoda sang anak.

"Appa~~ sudah ku bilang bukan kalau aku bukan bunny..." jawab Jungkook seraya mempoutkan bibirnya yang mengundang appanya untuk mencubit bibirnya gemas.

"Kau memang baby bunny Kookie.." sahut appa nya setelah mencubit bibirnya.

"Appa~~~ appooo~~" sahut Jungkook.

Eomma nya hanya terkikik melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya yang sama-sama seperti anak kecil.

"Hahh... sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ini makanlah dulu. Dan Kookie, ini minumlah susu ini." Kata eomma nya.

Dan akhirnya semuanya pun makan dengan tenang.

"Kau akan berangkat dengan siapa Kookie?" tanya appa nya.

"Aku akan naik kereta saja appa." jawab Jungkook.

"Kau yakin? Kau akan terlambat hari ini jika kau menggunakan kereta." kata appa nya.

"Lalu aku harus naik apa appa? Jika aku menggunakan mobil, maka sama saja." jawab Jungkook.

"Haahh, sudah appa katakan kan sebelumnya, lebih baik kamu bekerja di perusahaan appa saja, toh nantinya juga perusahaan itu akan menjadi milikmu Kookie. Dan kau tidak harus capek-capek pulang pergi dengan kereta. Bahkan kamu bisa masuk kapan saja sesuka hati kamu." kata appa nya.

"Benar kata appa mu Kookie. Perusahaan appa tidak jauh dari rumah, tapi kenapa kamu memilih kerja di perusahaan lain?"

Jadi, sebenarnya appa nya sudah menyuruh putrinya itu untuk bekerja di perusahaan appa nya. Tapi Jungkook selalu berdalih bahwa dia ingin mandiri terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memegang perusahaan milik appa nya itu.

"Sudah ku katakan juga sebelumnya appa, aku ingin mandiri dulu. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bekerja atas hasil usaha sendiri. Ya walaupun ini juga masih dibantu, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu banyak. Lagipula, walaupun aku nantinya menjadi pemilik suatu perusahaan, aku tetap harus masuk tepat waktu. Gimana karyawannya nanti kalau atasannya saja telat masuk kantor, iyakan?" jawab Jungkook.

Jika sudah begini, orang tuanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lagipula, apa yang dikatakan Jungkook benar. Bagaimana karyawannya jika atasannya saja selalu telat masuk kerja. Bisa-bisa bangkrut perusahaannya nanti.

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu saja my baby bunny. Yang penting kamu senang." Sahut appanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya takut ketinggalan kereta." Pamit Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya Kookie. Kalau ada apa-apa telfon eomma saja ne." Sahut eomma nya sambil mengusap surai anaknya lembut.

"Tidak tidak. Telfon appa saja ne. Jangan eomma mu. Eomma mu tidak akan kuat. Biar appa saja" (demam dilannya keluar -_-)

"Apa maksudmu? Biarpun aku ini yeoja, tapi aku jago dalam hal karate, kau tau itu?" Sahut eomma Jungkook sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Ooohhh... apa iyaa?? Aku tidak percaya itu" kata appanya menggoda istrinya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aishh kau ini" eomma Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ouuhhh lihatlah rusaku yang imut ini sedang merajuk eohh??" Appa Jungkook berdiri dan mencubit pipi istrinya gemas.

"Aaaahhh appo~~ Hunnie~~" ringis eomma Jungkook sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan suaminya dari pipinya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam melihatnya pun hanya terkikik geli. Ia berfikir, _Aku yakin karena rasa sayang yang besar dari appa yang bisa membuat eomma luluh dan bisa rukun hingga sekarang. Tanpa ada pertengkaran yang serius. Tanpa ada ketutupan sifat asli masing-masing. Aku harap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa mendapatkan seorang namja yang bisa menjagaku, melindungiku, mencintaiku sepenuh hati, dan bisa membuatku bertahan untuknya dan takkan berpaling darinya. Yang bisa membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya._

"Kalau gitu lanjutkan kegiatan kalian ya. Aku pergi dulu. Pai pai." Sahut Jungkook sembari melangkah keluar rumah dengan semua perlengkapan yang ia bawa untuk bekerja.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Kookie." Sahut eommanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kau kan sudah mengatakan itu tadi." Sahut Sehun.

"Apa? Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Itu tadi, _baiklah, hati-hati._" sahut Sehun seraya menirukan suara istrinya tadi.

"Aish.. kau ini, apa salah aku mengucapkannya dua kali?" protes Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau membuang-buang waktumu saja" jawab Sehun sembari memperlihatkan deretan giginya (nyengir).

"Kau ini. Sudah-sudah, cepat berangkat, kau tak ingat tadi Kookie mengatakan apa?" Jawab Luhan sembari merapikan piring bekas makan tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakannya tadi chagiyaa??" Sehun menggoda istrinya lagi.

"Iiihh kau ini, sudah cepat sana berangkat" sahut Luhan gemas seraya mendorong tubuh suaminya agar beranjak dari dapur.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau ini menyuruhku berangkat atau mengusirku eoh?" Sahut Sehun.

"Niatnya mengusirmu, tapi aku takut jadi istri durhaka. Jadi tidak jadi deh" jawab Luhan santai.

Sehun hanya terkikik gemas mendengar jawaban istrinya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya" pamitnya.

"Iya, hati-hati." Jawab istrinya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu chagi~" sahut Sehun.

"Lupa apa?" Jawab Luhan bingung.

"Poppo~" seraya memajukan bibirnya.

"Iiihh kau ini, sudah sana cepat pergi. Atau kau tak ku beri jatah selama 1 bulan." Ancam Luhan.

"Jahat sekali kau ini" lirihnya.

"Makanya cepat berangkat." Sewot Luhan.

"Iya iyaa. Dah chagiya." Sahut Sehun.

Akhirnya mobil Sehun pun melaju keluar mansion Jeon.

_Tbc._

Halo semua...

Ini cerita pertamaku.

Sebenernya bukan cerita pertama sihh, cuma kalo yang dibikin di Wattpad FFn baru yang ini.

Semoga readernim suka

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca.

Tunggu chap berikutnya yaa.

Kalo ada typo maaf aja yaa hehe.

Sekali lagi

감사합니다


End file.
